


And in that Moment Bill Knew

by propertyofthelosersclub



Category: IT - Stephen King, IT 2017
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Mutual Pining, POV Bill/Stan, Party, Stan is confused, mutual feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofthelosersclub/pseuds/propertyofthelosersclub
Summary: Bill had tried all summer to gain a certain boys attention, but the summer was nearing an end and Bill has to try and let his feelings out before it was too late.





	And in that Moment Bill Knew

**Author's Note:**

> I am reposting this because last night I was on pain meds (because I got my wisdom teeth out) and in my delirious state, I for some reason rewrote more than half of this fic. I thought it turned out better than the original so I am reposting it.
> 
> Just reread and noticed I said “shaking his head” about 6 times... oh well

**Bill’s POV:**

Bill looked at himself in the mirror fixing his hair for what felt like the hundredth time. The gel he was using Richie had given him as a gift, and he was now thinking it wasn’t such a good idea. Sure it looked good on Richie, Eddie always said, but Eddie was not Stan. Bill gave up on his hair and collapsed down on his bed thoughts swarming in his mind. It was Bevs going away party tonight, and he had to look good! This was his last chance to see her before she was gone, and who knew when she would be back. Not to mention Stan was going to be there, and Bills attempts to get the polished boys attention all summer had been failing miserably. Richie had been coaching him all summer on how to get the boys attention and this just happened to be the very last day of the summer. If his attempts to win Stan’s heart didn’t work today he would be sucked back into the pool of homophobia that was Derry High School. Sending Bill off on yet another year of loneliness stuck in the closet. He sighed at the thought of being alone for yet another year pining for a boy that would never be his. He stood up looking back into the mirror deciding to go with a side swoop to his hair, pushing it down flat.

“BILL,” his mother called from downstairs. “STAN IS HERE!” He heard Stans careful footsteps climbing the stairs, and quickly tried to look as casual as possible by leaning on his dresser facing his mirror. He heard a soft knock on the door, and he could see Stan peaking his head around the corner. “Hey Bill” the curly haired boy mumbled sitting down on Bill’s bed, “are you excited for Bevs going away party?” He sounded reluctant to ask and Bill couldn’t help but notice his fidgeting hands that were pressing firmly down to smooth Bill’s covers.

Stan did this when he was nervous Bill had realized from there countless hours spent together. If he was being honest with himself he noticed a lot about Stan. Like the way he would press his shirt down when he thought it was feeling anxious, and how he would smile every time he would see a pretty bird. Damn that smile he could just get lost in that—— “Bill?” Stan said throwing Bill away from his thoughts. Bill looked up feeling suddenly uncomfortable “Ahhh yeah, kinda I’m going to miss Bev,” Bill said while swiftly moving around the room picking up clothes and putting them up in front of himself in the mirror. “Does this look good?” Bill asked picking up a blue and black plaid shirt examining it in the mirror. He glanced over at Stan who nodded but said nothing, not even bothering to look up. “Okay what’s going on Stan you barely said anything yesterday when we were hanging out, and normally you’re talking up a storm. We even went bird watching and you’re usually full of fun facts.” Bill put his hands on his hips turning to face Stan who was shifting uncomfortably on the bed still looking at the floor. “I have to tell you something,” Stan squeaked out looking up at Bill. Bill noticed his eyebrows quivering, and he felt the need to go over and push the curls out of the boy's eyes.

Instead, he walked over to sat next to him. Clearly, something was bothering Stan, but he couldn't quite figure it out. Bill knew from past experience whenever something was wrong with Stan he liked to be listened to intently, and if that’s what _his_ boy needed that’s what he would do. “What is it Stan?” Bill rested a hand on Stan’s shoulder trying to comfort the boy. Stan shrugged him off and said nothing which made Bill frown. “Stan, we have to go in 5 minutes want to tell me now or later?” Stan looked up and sighed, “OkaySoISawBevKissingBen... and I just... I didn’t know what to do. I panicked and ran straight here. I’m so so sorry Bill. This is going to ruin our friend group.” Stan spit out slurring his words together, standing up and walking over to the other side of the room. He pressed his hands on his shirt where a wrinkle was and started pacing not looking up at Bill. “Oh… well I mean that’s okay.” Bill said standing up to pick up the plaid shirt that he had just shown Stan. “Yeah, I’m definitely going with this shirt.” Stan stopped moving and stared at Bill looking extremely confused. “Bill aren’t you and Bev dating?” he asked clearly extremely out of the loop. Bill blushed hoping Stan couldn’t see it from where he was standing, “no I’m actually interested in someone else that was just a one time kiss, gosh Stanley where have you been this entire summer?”

Stan shrugged biting on his lip “I just thought... I don’t know.” He began but stopped shaking his head. He started putting on his coat making Bill shake his head. Even in warm summer weather Stan was always insisting on wearing a light jacket. “Well you thought wrong. Trust me Bev and I are just friends.” Bill smiled as he changed into his plaid shirt, and the two headed off to the party.

**Stan’s POV:**

As Bill’s car pulled up to Mike’s house where the party was Stan began to get an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He was never much of a party guy, but his friends made it easier, and after all this was for Bev. His eyes wandered around looking for his friends and spotted them quickly. It was easy to find them as Richie was screeching at the top of his lungs holding a very distraught Eddie on his shoulders which made Stan chuckle to himself and shake his head.

He then noticed Bev and Ben holding hands smiling and laughing at whatever Richie was yelling about and this made him scrunch his eyebrows in confusion. How had he never noticed this before. It had to be some kind of joke or was he really that oblivious. He looked at Bill and noticed how unbothered the boy seemed at the sight of his alleged ex-lover with another guy. Stan was utterly confused by this because _Bill liked Bev right?_ I mean he said he didn’t? Maybe he knew about Stan’s crush and just felt bad for him. Or maybe he actually had a chance with Bill. His mind began to swirl with thoughts, and he noticed his hands beginning to shake at the thought. _No way Stan stop thinking like that Bill likes girls not boys._ He shook his head clearing the crazy ideas from it before his anxiety consumed him for the third time that day. He shut the door of the car and started following him into the party. Bill held the door for him and smiled, “ready to party Stan” he laughed placing a hand around Stan’s shoulder. This caused Stan to shiver as more unrealistic possibilities started to pound through his head causing a frown to form on his face as he stepped into the house.

“SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!” Richie yelled at the top of his lungs. “OH come on Richie that’s just an excuse so you can sneak off and make out with Eddie,” Mike said pointing at Richie’s arm around Eddie’s waist. Stan eyed them enviously and slumped down on the couch. “Since this is MY going away party,” Bev started glaring at Richie. “I suggest that we play a different game something more interactive and fun!” Ben cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention, “How about ghost in the graveyard! I love that game we could do partners since Eddie and Richie apparently have to be together.” He smirked looking at the couple who were now cuddling next to a very bitter looking Stan. “Okay, so partners Ben and Bev, Richie and Eddie, Me and that hot redhead over there, and that leaves....” Mike paused looking around his eyes landing on Stan who was still scowling his arms crossed around his chest, “Bill and Stan.” Mike nodded to himself satisfied with the groups. “I’ll be right back,” he stood up and started to make his way over to the redhead that was dancing on the other side of the room. Stan looked over at Bill nervously who was already staring directly at him.

“Okay over here! This is the perfect spot they will never find us.” Bill said leading Stan through the cornfield in the back of the house. They reached a clearing in the middle of the field and Bill plopped down laying on the ground. “Come on Stan you have to check these stars out they’re amazing!” Stan blushed at the suggestion hoping Bill couldn’t see it in the dark. He laid down next to him making sure to keep a safe distance away so that Bill wouldn’t feel uncomfortable. They stayed like that for a few minutes not talking, the silence between them was comfortable as it always had been between the two boys. Stan had always felt relaxed around Bill despite his crush, and this was something that put his beating heart at ease as he looked at the constellations above. “Stan, can I ask you a question?” Bill inquired hesitantly turning his head to look over at Stan.

Stan nodded keeping his eyes on the sky above not wanting to face Bill when the two were so close. “Have you ever kissed anyone?” Bill asked which made Stan’s breath constrict in his throat. He started to panic and his brain searched for a lie, but nothing came to mind, “ahh.. Ummm... no, actually I haven't” he mumbled hoping that Bill didn’t laugh. “I’ve just been waiting for someone that truly cares about me, sorry I know that sounds stupid,” Stan said shaking his head. “Stan that’s not stupid It’s actually kind of sweet.” Bill sat up hugging his knees, and Stan could feel his eyes watching him. The two fell back into silence before Bill spoke up again, “so if you could kiss anyone right now who would it be?” Stan’s heart began to race again for what felt like the millionth time that night as he thought over his answer carefully. “You know Bill I don’t have anyone in mind,” Stan lied hoping that Bill didn't catch his anxious tone.

**Back to Bill’s POV:**

If Stan would have looked over at Bill he would have seen the frustrated look on the boy's face but instead, the curly haired boy below him kept his eyes glued to the sky. Just as Bill was about to pry a little more he heard Richie screaming in the distance, and he knew he had to act fast before the night was over. There was no time and summer was ending in a matter of hours. He sighed again deciding to just ‘Grow some balls and go for it’ as Richie would say. “Stan…?” Bill asked laying back down directly next to the boy so that he could brush his arm against him. “Yeah Bill?” Stan asked and Bill felt Stan shiver at the contact. He turned on his side so that he was looking directly at Stan.

Wow, he really is perfect Bill thought, he never noticed how Stans curls perfectly fell down on his face, and his hands twitched wanting to reach out and move the curl away from Stan’s eyes for the second time that day. He could hear Richie's voice coming closer, and he knew this was it. He leaned down over Stan looking at the boys panic drawn face. He moved slowly waiting for Stan to stop him, but that never came as their lips collided. Bill felt a rush of calm settling over his body as Stan moved his hands onto his neck holding on to him as two continued to kiss their lips moving together in a heated moment. It was as if the two were making up for lost time. For all the years they spent wishing the other would just notice them, wishing they could just hold hands. This was for all the times Bill wished he could tell Stan how beautiful he really was whenever he was feeling insecure about himself. Bill held Stan close deepening the kiss as Stan sat up abruptly and looked at Bill his eyes wide.

“What.. what.. what did you do that for. One minute you’re kissing Bev then you kiss me. Talk about ruining a friend group you know.” Bill could see the panic setting over the boys face as he continued to ramble. He smiled at the flustered boy and reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. Stan relaxed under his touch and looked up at Bill who could see tears welling in his eyes. “Because Stan I..” Bill looked up at him not finishing his sentence. He grabbed Stan’s face again tenderly this time and brushed a soft kiss to his lips. “Because Stan you’re the _only_ one I want. Not Bev not anyone else. I only want you. It’s always been you.” Just as Bill finished this Stan began to cry tears streaming down his cheeks. The tears glistened on his face in the moonlight creating hot streaks as they fell onto Bills hand.

“Oh no Stan what did I do are you okay?” Bill started to panic and he grabbed Stan wrapping his arms around the boy. Stan allowed himself to wrap around Bill as he struggled to find words. “No no... I just,” Stan sniffed. “I just... I've been waiting so long to hear those words.” He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and leaned closer into the boy. Bill felt a warmth spread through his body at the words and in that moment he knew that all the waiting was worth it. “I’ve been waiting a long time to say those words.” He said pressing a gentle kiss to Stan’s forehead. Nothing could top this moment. He finally had the boy of his dreams in his arms at last. Bill Looked up at the stars and squeezed Stan tighter. Although Bill's mind had been swarming with thoughts all night only one word came to his mind at that moment. Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
